Abécédaire Potterien
by Millama
Summary: Les chapitres n'ont pas de suite logique, ce sont plutôt plusieurs petites histoires mises bout à bout :) Les personnages des romans de J.wling vont en voir de toutes les couleurs...
1. Actimel

_BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE! :D  
_

_Ce coup ci ce n'est pas une "fiction" à proprement parler, c'est plutôt une idée venue d'une fiction de Fanfiction qui m'a beaucoup plut, et je l'ai reprise avec des amies en amphithéatre. _

_L'idée est simple : pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet, un mot qui sera le thème du "chapitre". Ici il n'y aura aucune suite logique, voire pas les mêmes personnages à chaque fois. Les personnages seront essentiellement des persos du monde de J. ._

_Donc vous l'aurez compris les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage u_u), ils sont à une romancière de renom que j'apprécie beaucoup! :3et l'idée des lettres de l'alphabet d'une écrivain de fictions qui valent le coup d'oeil ! :3 (le lien pour aller voir : s/6048191/1/L-alphabet-du-Snack ) _

_Voili voilou!  
_

_bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**Actimel.**

Snape avait été découvert par Lord Voldemort qui savait désormais qu'il était un agent double. Depuis, il le traquait sans relâche, comme si il était un animal, une proie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se devait absolument d'éliminer. Pour le mettre à l'abri, Dumbledore avait décidé de le faire aller dans le seul endroit qui était le mieux protégé du monde à part Poudlard : le 12 square Grimmaud. Snape avait failli faire une attaque en apprenant la nouvelle. Pourquoi là-bas avec l'autre cinglé qui tournait en rond dans la maison comme un lion en cage ? Pourquoi chez ce crétin de Sirius ? Certes, ils avaient maintenant trente ans passé, certes l'époque du collège où ils se tapaient dessus à longueur de journée était révolue, mais ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se blairer, ça c'était indéniable.

L'ancien serpentard se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait mal au crâne et voulait un verre d'eau pour prendre sa potion avec. Il ouvrit la porte, et s'arrêta, les yeux s'agrandissant sous le coup de la surprise. Qu'était en train de faire Sirius par Merlin ?!

_ Actiiimeeeel ! Bon pour les défenses naturelles ! TATAM !

Et il courait dans la pièce avec une cape attachée autour du coup, poing brandit vers l'avant avec à l'intérieur du poing une espèce de fiole.

_Sûrement la boîte de cette chose...,_ pensa Snape.

_ PAR MERLIN BLACK ! Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans..ce...truc ? Demanda Snape soudain inquiet.

Sirius se stoppa en plein élan et regarda Rogue comme si il venait de le rencontrer, puis son regard changea, devenant remplit d'incrédulité.

_ Quoi ?! Mais c'est du yaourt ! Tu connais pas, toi qui est à moitié moldu ?

_ Du yaourt ? Qu'est-ce qu'un produit moldu fou chez toi Sirius ?!

_ C'est Hermionnneuuuuuuh qui me l'a envoyééééééé ! Chantonna-t-il avec une voix enfantine.

_ Elle a voulu t'empoisonner ou quoi ? Beugla le serpentard.

_ Noooooon j'ai vu la pub sur un écran molduuuueuuuh !

Et il repartit en courant, cape au vent dans l'appartement. Snape poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Putain ils avaient mit combien de sucres dans ce truc ? Il ne fallait pas oublier que en plus Sirius était un animagi et donc à moitié chien et donc deux fois plus sensible au sucre que les humains « normaux ».

_Du silence, pitié..._

Snape fit une prière silencieuse pour que Sirius se calme rapidement, et partit à sa poursuite.

_ Sirius ! Reviens ici espèce de sale cabot !

_ NAAAAAAN!

Rogue, à bout de souffle, accéléra le rythme. Sirius s'arrêta net d'un coup et Rogue le percuta de plein fouet. Ils firent un roulé-boulé et atterrirent enchevêtrés au bas de l'escalier qu'ils venaient de déballer à grande vitesse après l'avoir monté de moitié. Face à face, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, Sirius leva le bras qui tenait le pot d'Actimel pour l'éloigner le plus possible de Snape. Ce dernier tendit le bras pour essayer de l'atteindre, et Sirius – profitant de son inattention tel un Serpentard – déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Rogue. Surprit, il se décala et Sirius dans un grand « BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH » se débarrassa de lui et repartit à toute vitesse dans les escaliers. Snape se leva, rompu par la poursuite et la chute des escaliers. Il sourit cependant mais il retomba bien vite. Il allait devoir récupérer les pots d'actimel pour que l'autre brun se calme et que son taux de glucémie tombe avec. Sirius était déjà en temps normal une boule d'énergie ainsi qu'un gosse dans sa tête, il ne savait pas ce qu'i avait prit à mademoiselle-je-sais-tout d'envoyer un truc pareil à Black. Sûrement qu'elle aait programmé de le tuer en dommage collatéral.

Il devait avouer qu'actuellement il ne savait pas si il aimait ou détester les actimels. Ca dépendrait sûrement de la réaction de Black quand le sucre redescendrait. Il poussa à la poursuite de l'animagi à grand pas, après tout, si il pouvait avoir un deuxième baiser, il n'allais pas y cracher dessus non ?

_Les actimels ont dû me monter à la tête..._


	2. Ba By Bel

Bien le bonjour tout le monde! :)  
Pour la lettre B, ce sera un peu spécial car ce n'est pas un couple sortit du monde de Harry Potter, je m'en excuse :')  
Bon, le titre m'a gonflé, ça me le traduit en nawak, mais vous aurez compris que c'est sur Babybel xD

Bonne lecture à vous!  
BISOUUUUS  
Milla

* * *

**Babybel:**

_ Ba ba ba bababybel! Trois trois trois trois Babybel! Baabybeee ... Aaaargh!

Bill venait de se prendre un coussin en pleine tête.

_ TAGUEULE BILL PUTAIN ! Cria son frère jumeau, Tom.

_ Mais quoi ? JE 'AI RIEN FAIT !

_ TU M'EMMERDES AVEC TA PUTAIN DE CHANSON !

_ MAIS ELLE EST COOL !

_ CA FAIT TROIS JOURS QUE TU LA CHANTES DU CON !

_ TOM ! T'ES MECHANT !

Et il se remit à chanter l'air de la nouvelle pub des fromages. Tom se renfrogna et prit sa guitare ainsi que son casque qu'il mit sur sa tête. Il allait composer une musique, ça le détendrait. Il inspira et alluma son Ipod pour étouffer la voix de son double. Il entama un, deux, trois accords, puis se rendit compte d'une chose...il était entrain de jouer l'air de la pub. Il balança tout avec rage sur son lit et descendit au frigo. Il attrapa les babybels et remonta.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fou ? S'arrêta Bill qui était encore entrain de chanter.

_ Vas-y, chantes pour voir..., grogna Tom, le regard noir.

Bill ouvrit la bouche mais se reçut un babybel en pleine poire Avant qu'un seul son ne soit sortit de sa bouche.

_ AIE !

Il retenta, mais s'en prit un autre plus fort. Il se leva et fuit la chambre de son jumeau tandis que ce dernier le poursuivais en balançant les babybels sur lui et les ramassant au passage pour les lui ré-envoyer dessus à nouveau.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

La course poursuite dura l'après midi complète et couvert de bleus, Bill s'enferma dans sa chambre en se disant que finalement, les babybels, ce n'était pas un bon compromis.


	3. Choucroute

**Choucroute.**

Sirius : Chou...chou...Putain c'est imprononçable ton truc !

Snape : C'est juste toi qui est débile. Chou-crou-te !

Sirius: Chouc ... Coup!

Snape : Putain le crétin...Chou_croute_ par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est pas compliqué !

Sirius : Si ! Puis c'est moche à prononcer ! Rien qu'au mot tu sais que c'est lourd !

Snape : C'est toi qu'est lourd !

* Deux heure plus tard, Sirius a de la choucroute faite maison devant lui *

Sirius : Ca a une sale gueule ton machin. Je savais bien que ça allait être immonde !

Snape : Tais-toi et manges ! Vile cabot.


	4. Dattes

Dattes.

_ Je veux une datte. Lâcha le garçon brun dans un soupir.

C'était l'été, il faisait très chaud, et il avait une envie presque viscérale de dattes.

_ Une date ? Le 31juillet. Répondit le blond platine à ses côtés.

Harry se tourna vers celui qui été devenu - à la suite de longues engueulades - son amant.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Harry, surprit.

_ Ben tu me demandes un date, je te dis le 31 juillet. Répliqua Draco, dédaigneux.

_ Pourquoi ma date de naissance te vient-elle en premier à l'esprit ? Fit Harry, ahuris.

_ C'est dans deux jours, grommela le blond.

_ Hum. Mais n'empêche, je veux une datte !

_ Mais je viens de t'en donner une ! S'énerva Draco.

_ Mais pas une date ! Une _**datte**_ !

_ ...tu m'excuseras, mais je ne saisie pas vraiment la nuance Potter.

Le dénommé poussa un soupir et se leva, tendant sa main au blond pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine er lui montra un petit panier remplit de petit fruit sec, sucrés et marrons. Draco haussa le sourcil. Harry en prit une et s'avança vers lui d'un pas sensuel. Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, Harry l'avait plaqué contre le mur et l'embrassait tendrement. Il se décala et lui mit une datte dans la bouche avant de redéposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui mordit la lèvre puis se recula.

_ Ceci, est une datte Draco.

Et il se détourna pour aller s'en chercher une et s'affala sur le sofa pour le déguster. Draco mâchonna la sienne, fit une grimace de dégoût quand le goût se répandit dans sa gorge et soudain...

_ KUFF...KUFF ! Kuff ! Kuff !

Il s'attrapa la gorge à deux mains et essaya de tousser plus fort afin de faire sortir ce qui obstruait sa gorge. Le brun se releva précipitamment et accourut vers lui baguette tendue vers l'avant, le visage inquiet et lança un sort. Soudain libéré, Draco haleta pour reprendre sa respiration, et frappa Harry sur le bras.

_ T'aurais pu me prévenir !

_ T'aurais pu faire doucement. Bourrin.

Draco fit tomber Harry par terre, ce dernier échangea les places avant même que le blond ait fait le moindre geste et passa sa main sous son tee-shirt en l'embrassant. Draco se calma instantanément et répondit même au baiser que lui conférait le brun en entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Les souffles se firent plus court.

_ Tu feras attention maintenant..., souffla Harry contre ses lèvres.

_ Oui.

_ Et tu sauras ce qu'est une datte.

_ Oui.

_ Et que j'aime ça.

_ ...pas autant que mon corps ? Réussit à articuler le blond malgré son esprit en ébullition.

_ Non.

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil, et Draco sentit son corp s'enflammer. C'en était finit de lui, de toute pensée logique ou lucide. Il avait tout oublié...


	5. Econome

**Économe.**

Sirius : Snape, quelle est cette chose ?

Snape : Un économe, Black.

Sirius avec une voix de gosse : C'est quoiiiiii un écoooonooome ?

Snape : Ca sert à éplucher les légumes. Et arrêtes de me poser des questions comme ça ! On dirait mon gosse, pas mon amant ! 

* Deux heures passent *

Sirius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Snape, se précipitant vers la cuisine : Quoi ?!

Sirius : 'me suis coupéééééé !

Snape : Black, qu'est ce que tu as foutu ?! Tu pisses le sang !

Sirius avec l'économe dans la main droite et la patate dans la main gauche en sang : Comme tu m'as pas dit ce que c'était ni comment on s'en servait, j'ai regardé une pub moldu pour essayer et...ça a dérapééééé !

Snape : Pfff...crétin..._recurvite_ ! Et maintenant, tu touches plus à ça ! Tu vas finir par te tuer ! Les moldus sont vraiment dangereux pour toi...

_De fait, c'était la troisième fois en une semaine que Black se blessait avec un objet moldu..._


	6. Flan

**Flan.**

_Hermione : _Pourquoi ?

_Ron :_ Mais j'en sais rien !

_Hermione :_ Ron, je compte jusqu'à 5.

_Ron :_ Mais ! Il était là, je l'ai vu, je l'ai prit !

_Hermione :_ QUOI ?!

_Ron, les oreilles rouges _: Pourquoi tu as laissé ça là aussi ?! N'importe qui aurait pu le prendre !

_Hermione : _Y avait écrit mon _NOM_ dessus, Ronald !

_Ron :_ Oh...ah bon ?

_Hermione :_ OUI ! Où tu l'as mit ?

_Ron :_ Euh...

_Hermione :_ Ron. Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

_Ron :_ Ben tu sais...

_Hermione :_ Ah ! Je vais te tuer Ronald Weasley !

_Ron :_ Tu vas pas en faire tout un flan par Merlin !

_Hermione :_ Si tu n'avais pas mangé le miens, on en serait pas là ! COURS !


	7. Garniture

**Garniture.**

La maison du 12 square Grimmaud était silencieuse . Pas un bruit n'en sortait. Tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde ? Pas vraiment. Un homme aux cheveux frisés et mi-longs s'essayait à la cuisine moldu. Il mélangeait les ingrédients en tentant de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Si jamais Snape le voyait **encore** manipuler des objets moldus, il allait le regretter amèrement, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de s'occuper dans cette vieille maison lorsque Severus n'était pas là et il voulait s'entraîner pour éviter de faire sauter la maison avec le gaz ou autre.

Il poussa un soupir, souleva son plat et se retourna. Dans cet infime mouvement, il se prit le pied dans sa robe de sorcier et tomba. Il se releva, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir réveillé son amant. Il attrapa sa baguette et tenta de nettoyer tout ce qui s'était répandue sur lui et au sol avec un sort de nettoyage, mais au lieu de tout récurer, le sort eu un effet quelque peu inattendue. Tout ce qui était tombé sur lui s'amplifia, s'étala sur tout son corps, prenant des proportions impressionnantes et bientôt, il fût recouvert totalement. Plus ça allait, plus il apparaissait de la matière et il eut un accès de terreur.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla-t-il, engloutit par la masse.

Severus apparût seulement quelques secondes plus tard en chemise de nuit, les cheveux en nid de corbeaux, le regard aux haguets. Le temps de visualiser la situation, il poussa un profond soupir et tout son corps se détendit. Il releva sa baguette.

_ Black ! Tu ne pouvais pas laisser cette GARNITURE TRANQUILLES ? Gueula l'ex serpentard.

Il fit un geste souple du poignet et tout disparut bien que son amant fût encore gluant, recouvert de pâte. L'homme aux cheveux longs, noirs et gras fit un geste en direction de la salle de bain, le regard noir, plein de colère.

_ La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui servira de garniture Black, ok ?!

Sirius fit un « oui » tout juste audible accompagné d'un mouvement de la tête avant de prendre la direction de la douche. Au moins, il ne s'était pas blessé et Severus ne l'avait pas tué...


	8. Haribo

**Haribo.**

Un duel avait commencé dans la salle sur demande. Harry et Draco tentaient de savoir grâce à un combat de magie qui serait le professeur de balais ou le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Au moment ou Harry faisait un mouvement du poignet, Draco faisait de même et leurs sorts partirent au même moment. Le jet bleuté de Harry et celui argenté de Draco sifflèrent au travers la salle et se rencontrèrent dans un grand « VSIOUFF ». Ils se mélangèrent et ne firent plus qu'un faisceau de couleur violet pailleté qui frappa contre le mur et se dirigea droit sur Draco pour le frapper en pleine tête.

Draco rapetissa un peu, puis encore un peu plus, encore un peu plus et d'un coup, il disparut à la vue de Harry. Tellement petit que Harry dût se rapprocher pour voir ce qu'était devenu son ami. Il se précipita vers la petite forme, horrifié, puis explosa de rire en voyant sa découverte. Draco était devenu un crocodile vert en gélatine.

_ Tu es beau en Haribo Draco ! Tu as de la chance, tu es aux couleurs de serpentard, tu aurais pu être en Poufsouffle !

_ AMÈNES MOI A POMMFRESH, DÉBILE ! S'écria d'une toute petite voix le bonbon en gélatine.

_ Et si je ne veux pas...que...je préfère...te manger ? Fit Harry d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

Draco passa du vert à un rouge flamboyant.

_ Potter.

_ Je pensais simplement que ça te plairait un peu plus. Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules et se baissant pour le ramasser.

_ Je ne suis pas contre...mais en pleine possession de mes moyens.

_ Hum ... hum ...

Et ce fût comme si Draco avait apprit à voler. Harry était partit au quart de tour courant comme un dératé dans les couloirs de Poudlard encore désert à cette époque de l'année. Rappelons que c'est le milieu du mois d'août et que tous les élèves et futurs élèves sont encore en train de profiter de leurs vacances d'été.

Madame Pommfresh venait tout juste d'ouvrir l'infirmerie lorsque Harry fit un dérapé devant les portes de cette dernière. Draco faillit apprendre à voler mais le Survivant le retint de justesse avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser contre le mur. Il allait toquer lorsque madame Pommfresh ouvrit les portes et posa ses yeux perçants sur Harry qui déglutit. Il se sentit à nouveau comme lors de ses 12/13ans, et qu'il arrivait à l'infirmerie après une bagarre ayant mal tournée avec Draco. Il se gratta la gorge et après avoir ouvert la main pour montrer Draco, expliqua la situation à la femme qui se faisait vieille. Elle poussa un long soupir, se demandant si ces deux là ne cesseraient jamais de se disputer, puis – décidant que la réponse ne lui serait pas donné – elle donna un coup de baguette magique sur Draco qui reprit sa forme tout en gardant la couleur vert émeraude qu'elle réussit à faire disparaître avec de l'onguent. Suite à ça, elle les houspilla pour qu'ils libèrent l'infirmerie et ils s'arrêtèrent dans le grand couloir menant à leurs bureaux respectifs.

_ Tu n'as pas gagné Potter.

_ Je sais.

_ Arrêtes de sourire comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi.

_ C'est que...je me demande quel goût tu as..., fit-il malicieusement en se rapprochant dangereusement du blond.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda l'autre dans un haussement de sourcil.

_ Oh oui...

Malefoy réduisit la distance qui les séparait, rapprochant leurs visages tout doucement pour faire languir le plus possible Harry, puis sans prévenir, lécha les lèvres de Harry de sa langue, et s'en alla. Harry resta planté en plein milieu du couloir, ahuri. Non seulement il n'allait pas tarder à mettre Draco dans son lit...mais en plus ce dernier avait le goût de fraise Tagada.

_Étrange pour quelqu'un qui a été transformé en crocodile Haribo_, pensa-t-il avant de hausser les épaules et de partir à sa suite.


	9. Ingrédients

**Ingrédients.**

Molly : Quoi ?

Arthur : Il...il...me faudrait euh...

Molly : Je te préviens Arthur, si tu bouges d'UN SEUL pas vers le frigo, tu ne m'approcheras plu pendant trois semaines !

Arthur : Mais Chérie... !

Molly : J'ai fit NON, Arthur ! Le mariage de Ron et de Hermione approche, je dois tout préparer alors tu laisses ce frigo EN PAIX !

Arthur : Même pas un petit œuf ?

Molly : NON ! TU LAISSES CES INGREDIENTS T...

« **BOUM** »

Arthur, les mains en l'air, signe de défense : Juré, c'est pas moi.

Molly: ... FRED, GEORGES! MES ingrédients!

Arthur : Molly chérie, je...

Molly : Toi ! Tu viens avec moi !

*** Elle attrape son mari par l'oreille et va chercher les jumeaux qu'elle attrape de la même façon ***

Molly : Vous allez me nettoyer cette _pagaille_ ainsi que _toute_ la maison !

Fred : Mais maman... !

Molly : A LA MAIN ! SANS BAGUETTES !

Georges : Mais...

Molly : Le premier qui m'ennuie, je le transforme en verracrasse, compris ?! DE SUITE ! Je vais vous apprendre à toucher à mes ingrédients ! Voyous ! Délinquants !


	10. Jus

**Jus de fruit.**

A la table des professeurs, Neville Londubat se faisait petit, gêné d'avoir été embauché comme nouveau professeur de botanique. La Grande Salle était bondée par les élèves de toute âge, et les quatre tables étaient remplies pour ce premier petit déjeuner de l'année. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers la table des professeurs en attente d'un mot de Dumbledore qui sourit de toute ses dents avant d'énoncer clairement quelques mots.

_ Ce matin, un jus de fruit de haute qualité vous a été servit en plus du jus de fruit habituel, veuillez s'il vous plaît le déguster avec grand soin car...

«Badaboum SCHKLING»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Le professeur Londubat s'était levé pour attraper le pot du jus si précieux dont parlait Dumbledore afin de ne pas tout renverser sur son passage, sauf que dans son élan, il avait fait tomber son verre en se tournant pour regarder les dégâts, il avait fait tomber de sa main encore en l'air le broc contenant le jus ainsi que son assiette.

_ Professeur Londubat, que viens-je de dire ? Demanda Dumbledore en haussant le sourcil, amusé.

_ Pardon professeur, marmonna-t-il en sortant sa baguette pour nettoyer tandis que tout la salle explosait d'un rire tonitruant devant l'air contrit de Neville qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas mourir de honte.

La nouvelle année de cours commençait sous le signe de l'inondation pour le nouveau professeur de botanique...


	11. Karaoké

**Karaoké.**

Hermione totalement éméchée : Rooooonaaaald !

Ron, dans le même état avec sa cravate autour de la tête : Ouiiiii chériiiiiie ?!

Hermione le tirant par la manche : Viens avec moiiiiii !

Ron : Où çaaaa ?

Hermione : Chanter sur scène là bas ! On va faire un karaoké !

Ron : Ze sais pô chanter !

Hermione en gloussant : Pas graveeee ! Moi non plus !

Ron : ...bon z'arrive alors !

_* Montent sur scène *_

Ron gueulant dans le micro : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! CA VA LES GUEUX ?!  
Hermione : Rooooon ! C'pas bien !

Ron : Pas grave ! 'S'en fou, demain s'en souviendront plus !

_* La chanson commence *_

Ron, soudain pâle : Ah non ! Je refuse cette chanson !  
Hermione : Allez mon poussiiiiin !  
Ron : ..._* chuchote pour ne pas que ça résonne*_...à la radio y a un poussin...  
Hermione en criant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales : ET LE POUSSIN PIOUUUUUUUUUU !  
Ron, tout à coup dessaoulé : ...j'aurais jamais cru dire ça Hermione...mais je peux redescendre ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise sur scène là...


	12. Lama

**Un lama.**

La neige s'accumulait dans la cour de Poudlard et malgré les capes épaisses, les gants et les écharpes, voire pour certains des sorts qui permettaient le réchauffement, les élèves mourraient presque de froid. Parmi les élèves de septième année qui revenaient de leur week-end à Préaulard se trouvaient Ginny et Neville accompagnés...d'un lama.

_ Neville, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques comment il est possibles que tu te trimballes depuis une heure un LAMA !

_ Mais je te l'ai dit Ginny ! Fit le garçon mal à l'aise.

_ Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Demanda la jeune fille rousse en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Mais c'est vrai ! Se défendit Neville d'une voix indignée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Questionna une voix rêveuse qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Luna venait d'apparaître à côté d'eux, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage et ses longs cheveux presque blancs attachés en une natte qui tombait négligemment sur son épaule.

_ Joli lama, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire pour Neville, alors ?

_ Ce que Neville essaie de me faire croire à propos du lama ! Souffla Ginny.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Euh...j'étais dans l'allée principale pour aller vers les trois balais, et j'avais froid. J'ai pensé à cet instant qu'il m'aurait au moins fallut quelque chose de chaud comme un vêtement en laine de lama. Pile au moment où je pensais ça ainsi qu'au Perrou où vivent les lamas, j'ai éternué. J'ai fermé les yeux en guise de réflexe et quand je les ai réouverts, j'étais dans une lande presque désertique et entourée de montagnes. Il n'y avait que des cailloux et en face de moi un homme avec un poncho qui me semblait très doux mais aussi très chaud. Seulement, la différence de température me rattrapait et le choc thermique a fait que j'ai à nouveau éternué. A ce moment là un lama me fonçait dessus et du coup...bah il a transplané avec moi...

Luna explosa de rire et Ginny ne put que la suivre devant l'incongruité de la situation, bientôt Neville joignit son rire aux leurs. Il n'y avait que lui à qui ce genre de choses pouvaient arriver...


	13. Marmelade

**De la marmelade.**

Snape : Fais « aaaaaaaaaaaah ».

Sirius : Non. Il est hors de questionb que je bouffe ce truc ! La dernière fois j'ai été malade pendant trois jours à cause de ta merde !

Snape : C'était de la choucroute Sirius ! Mais ça c'est bon ! Fais pas ton bébé !

Sirius : L'autre aussi tu disais que c'était bon figures toi !

Snape : La ferme et goûte !

_* Severus enfourne une grande cuillère à soupe remplit de marmelade dans la bouche de Sirius *_

Sirius: Humpf!  
Snape : Avales !  
Sirius : D'habitude c'est au lit qu'on dit ça Severus...  
Snape : La fer, sinon le lit ne servira qu'à dormir.

_* Silence *_

Snape : Alors ? La marmelade ?  
Sirius : Dégueulasse.

_* Part vomir *_

Snape, criant pour que Sirius l'entende : Tu n'as aucun goût !  
Sirius : _* bruit de vomissements, une pause puis *_ Ca doit être pour ça que je suis avec toi...  
Snape, montant les marches en trombe pour le rejoindre : TU VAS MOURIR BLACK !  
Sirius : Si tu me refais manger de ce truc, oui, y a des chances..._*recommence à vomir*_


	14. Nougat

**Nougat.**

Ron, la bouche pleine et les dents collées : Fu dit fa fappelle comment ?

Hermione : Du nougat, Ron. Et ne parles pas la bouche pleine, c'est répugnant.

Ron : Fu le fais bien foi quand... ! Hum...KUFF !

Hermione : Euh...Ron ?

_* S'étouffe *_

Hermione: ROOOON!

_* Lance un sort pour débloquer ses voies respiratoires *_

Ron : Aaaaaaaah...PUTAIN CA COLLE AUX DENTS C'TE MERDE !  
Hermione : Langage Ronald ! Et oui, si tu m'avais laissé le temps de te le dire avant de t'empiffrer, tu l'aurais su !  
Ron : Niah niah niah.

_* Un temps de silence *_

Ron : Cependant, je dois admettre que c'est bon.  
Hermione fière d'elle : Ouais, je sais.  
Ron : Tu m'en rachèteras ?  
Hermione, d'un œil malicieux : On verra.  
Ron : S'il te plaît ?  
Hermione, en se mordant la lèvre : Je ne suis pas sûre...  
Ron : Je t'aime ?  
Hermione : ...Hum...

_* Il l'embrasse *_

Hermione : ...continue...

_* Dépose des milliers de baisers dans son cou et remonte sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme *_

Hermione, haletante : OK !

_* La renverse sur le canapé...*_


	15. Opéra

Opéra.

La nuit était tombée depuis environ deux heures sur Londres et Harry – qu'Hermione avait obligé à venir – attendait son amie au bas d'un immense escaliers de marbre. C'était le mois de mai, le temps était doux (qui que l'air un peu frais) et si on levait les yeux, on pouvait apercevoir dans le ciel une myriade d'étoiles qui scintillait de milles feux dans le ciel nocturne.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son amie lui avait envoyé un smoking et un hibou portant une lettre pour lui dire qu'il se devait d'être bien habillé. Il ne savait même pas où elle allait le traîner sachant juste qu'il ne voulait pas y aller.

Il se trouvait donc devant d'immenses escaliers, à la taille du bâtiment auquel ils menaient. En tendant l'oreille pour essayer de se renseigner, il avait compris qe ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un théâtre, et il avait haussé le sourcil. Pourquoi diable devait-il se rendre au théâtre ? Il poussa un soupir, Hermione commençait à se faire longue. Il l'attendit ainsi vingt minutes, quarante minutes, une heure. Il se sentait happer par l'exaspération la jeune fille n'était jamais arrivée en retard. En grommelant, il s'apprêtait à transplaner lorsqu'une main lui tapota l'épaule.

Il poussa un soupir et se retourna pour dire à l'importun que ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger, mais il tomba nez à nez avec Draco Malefoy habillé de façon si élégante que la mâchoire de Harry faillit en tomber. En vérité, il était plus que ça, mais magnifique ne correspondait pas non plus. Le brun rougit violemment et son cœur tapa un sprint. Il aimait Malefoy, vraiment, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. 

Une question traversa son esprit tandis qu'il revenait à la réalité. Qu'est-ce que Draco faisait ici ?

_ Salut Potter.

_ Malefoy, le salua-t-il poliment, que fais-tu là ?

_ Eh bien, j'étais censé venir assister à un Opéra avec Pansy.

_ Oh...

_ Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'est pas l'intention de venir, le spectacle commence dans cinq minutes et elle n'est toujours pas là.

_ Pour ma part, Hermione m'a bassiné pour que je l'accompagne et au final, cela fait une heure que je l'attends, souffla Harry un peu sur les nerfs.

_ Dans ce cas...en laissant de côté toutes les vieilles querelles...accepterais-tu de venir avec moi ? Demanda Draco de sa voix trainante et avec dédain même si en réalité il était effrayé que Harry refuse.

_ Pardon ? Fit Harry, surprit.

_ Toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois. Tu veux que je jette un sort d'amplification Potter, ou ça va monter jusqu'à ton cerveau suffisamment rapidement ? Ne put se retenir de demander Draco avec sarcasme.

Le regard noir de Harry le fit cependant soupirer. Il n'avait pas tenu deux minutes sans être sarcastique avec le brun. Il grommela tout en se ressaisissant.

_ D'accord, désolé, finit-il par reprendre. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

_ Oui, avec plaisir. Mais...qu'est ce qu'un opéra ?

_ Sérieusement Potter, tu me fais marcher ?

_ Non.

_ Tu as accepter d'accompagner Granger sans même savoir quelle était votre destination ?

Draco cru entendre quelque chose comme _« pour qu'elle cesse de me harceler »_ et il poussa un profond soupir. Il attrapa la main de Harry et le tira dans le hall de l'immense bâtiment devant lequel il avait attendu. Tout était marbré du sol au plafond, des lustres de cristaux étaient suspendus au dessus de leurs têtes et donnaient au hall un luxe et une beauté sans pareille. Un majordome prit les billets de la main de Malefoy et après s'être incliné respectueusement, il les guida vers de grandes portes en bois rouges foncés qui rappelèrent à Harry les immenses portes de leur ancien collège Poudlard.

Le majordome ouvrit les portes et Harry faillit perdre sa mâchoire devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Ils étaient en hauteur par rapport au reste de la salle, au dessus de tous les autres sièges de la salle, sur un balcon minutieusement travaillé et décoré à l'or fin, tout était ambiancé comme dans les château français du 17ème/18ème siècle. Harry se rappelait en avoir vu quelques photos que Hermione lui avait ramené de France après ses multiples voyages là bas. Draco serra sa main dans la sienne et Harry sentit son cœur tomber et repartir au galop. Il avait oublié que Draco lui tenait la main. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve. Tout était magnifique, parfait.

Ils se glissèrent dans les rangées de sièges et se placèrent sur les leurs en souriant. La main de Draco tenait toujours la sienne. Les rideaux se levèrent doucement après que les lumières se soient éteintes tout aussi progressivement. Les quelques rumeurs qui parcouraient la salle quelques secondes plutôt cessèrent, le silence prit place et une voix puissante et cristalline envahit la salle tandis qu'une jeune femme éblouissante entrait sur scène.

Il s'avéra que l'Opéra été une adaptation de la pièce de Roméo et Juliette et Harry put voir sur le visage de Draco une concentration telle qu'il sut que c'était une de ses pièces préférées. Il lui serra la main et sourit. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre, bien que la pièce fût dégoulinante de niaiserie et de discours amoureux parfois insoutenables, elle était belle, bien écrite et touchante au possible. Peut-être que ce qui énervait le plus Harry était la naïveté des personnages. Ils étaient touchants et déchirés, mais leur naïveté était terrible. Shakespeare était un dramaturge sans pareil cependant, c'était indéniable.

_ Ca te plaît ? Chuchota Draco dans son oreille au bout d'un moment alors que la nourrice – hystérique – chantait un monologue très long en pleurant.

_ Oui, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Bien que la nourrice m'agace. Elle jacasse tout le temps et ne donne pas vraiment d'information.

_ moi je l'aime bien, répliqua Draco à la surprise de Harry. Celui qui m'énerve, c'est Roméo. Un vrai crétin.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Fit Harry dans un haussement de sourcil.

Juste à ce moment, il y eut un grand silence et les lumières se rallumèrent progressivement. Harry leva un peu plus le sourcil.

_ C'est l'entracte. Tu souhaites boire quelque chose ?

_ Non merci, je reste là. Ces sièges sont confortables.

_ Dans ce cas, je reste là aussi.

_ Alors, pourquoi ?

_ Il place son honneur avant ses sentiments, allant jusqu'à tuer une personne de la famille de celle qu'il aime en oubliant que les familles se haïssent déjà suffisamment. Ils sont déjà au bord de la guerre, il n'a que peu de chances de rester avec celle qu'il désire ardemment et simplement pour une insulte, il perd sa seule chance de rester avec elle. Il est égoïste et stupide. D'autant qu'il est instable, il en aimait une depuis des années et simplement avec un regard, il est subjugué par une autre. N'importe quoi.

_ Je rêve Draco, ou tu es sentimental ? Rigola Harry, les yeux remplit d'incrédulité.

_ J'ai comprit ce qu'était que d'avoir des sentiments. Répondit-il en gardant la tête haute.

Harry sentit tout son être s'effondrer. Si Draco aimait quelqu'un...Il préférait ne pas penser à la possibilité que Pansy soit celle qu'il aimait, il se serait mit à pleurer. Malgré lui, la question franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

_ C'est Pansy ?

_ Potter...tu es stupide ou tu as reçu un sort d'abrutissement ? Demanda Draco avec une pointe d'ironie en désignant leurs mains liées.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, à nouveau tout s'éteignait. Draco profita du silence du brun pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner sa tête vers la scène et les personnages qui y apparaissaient un par un. Harry ne vit rien de la suite de l'Opéra. Il ne sut qui était mort ou encore vivant, qui avait gagné, qui avait perdu. Son esprit était trop embrouillé, trop en ébullition, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il restait bloqué sur une seule information : Draco l'aimait. Son esprit se débloqua brusquement lorsque le blond platine se leva en tirant sur sa main pour qu'il se lève aussi.

_ Draco...

_ Hum ? Sourit l'autre en les mêlant à la foule qui commentait avec véhémences les voix des chanteurs et les choix de mises en scène.

_ Je t'aime.

Ce fût autour de Draco de s'arrêter de penser. Comme d'avancer d'ailleurs, ce qui lui attira les foudres de tous les moldus autour car ils étaient au niveau des portes, empêchant tout le monde de passer. Harry – rouge comme une pivoine- tira le blond platine dehors sur le grand parvis qui menait aux marches. Le vent et la fraîcheur de la nuit semblèrent redonner un coup de fouet à Malefoy junior. Draco savait ses sentiments partagés de source sûre, mais de là, à entendre Harry le lui dire comme ça...

_ Draco ? Appela Harry.

Se secoua et se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier s'approcha les yeux pleins de doutes et d'appréhension, et amena Draco à lui après l'avoir attrapé par les hanches. Le monde autour disparût dès lors que leurs regards se croisèrent. Plus aucuns sons ne filtrait, plus aucune image ne les dérangeait. Harry prit une grande inspiration et embrassa Draco doucement. Il posa ses mains sur le visage du blond et caressa de ses pouces ses joues. Draco posa ses mains sur les hanche de Harry en entrouvrant la bouche afin que leurs langues se rejoignent pour le début d'une danse. Elles se rencontrèrent tout d'abord timides, se caressèrent, et s'apprivoisèrent. Les cœurs se mirent à battre plus forts, les souffles s'écourtèrent, mais la tendresse et la passion montaient en flèche.

Harry fit glisser ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme puis sur son torse. Le baiser diminua en intensité. Le sang monté jusque dans leurs cerveaux – créant un bourdonnement plaisant dans leurs oreilles – redescendit doucement. La pression retomba et le baiser cessa. Ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre après avoir séparé leurs lèvres. Le souffle court, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

_ On reviendra souvent Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

_ Où ça ? Répondit Draco encore déboussolé.

_ Voir des Opéras.

_ Jhum...pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, et je veux le revivre.

Harry rougit. Il en avait voulu aux personnages d'avoir été naïfs et fleurs bleues, alors que lui faisait exactement pareil.

_ Dans ce cas...oui...mais d'abord, que dirais-tu...d'une visite du Manoir Malefoy ?

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire et main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent dans la rue où la lune reine du ciel et blanche se reflétait sur les pavés, sans se soucier -ni même voir- Hermione et Pansy qui, cachées, savouraient leurs victoire d'un long baiser appréciateur. Elles avaient enfin réussit à mettre ces deux là en couple.


	16. Poulet

Poulet.

Snape : Black, qu'est-ce que tu fous à 5h du matin en plein milieu de la cuisine ?

* Bruit de casse, Snape allume la lumière d'un coup de baguette. *  
* Sirius cache quelque chose derrière son dos * 

Sirius : Rien !

Snape, lèvres pincées : Ne. Me. Mens. PAS !

Sirius : Je ne mens pas ! Je ne faisais rien.

Snape : Etais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, entrain de..

COT COOOOOOT COOOOOOOOOOT ! 

* Sirius pâlit tandis que Snape boue de rage *

Sirius : C'est moi qui ait fait ce bruit Sev' !

Snape : Pousses toi de là ! _Ligatum_ !

* Sirius se retrouve pieds et poings liés, projeté plus loin dans la cuisine. Snape découvre un poulet encore vivant, ficelé dans une marmite *

Snape, la voix grondante : Sirius...

Sirius : Oui chéri ?

Snape : Par Merlin, que comptais-tu faire de ce poulet ?!

Sirius : Euh...un bouillon ?

Snape : SANS LE TUER ? Sans le DEPLUMER ?

Sirius : Euh...

Snape : CRETIN ! _Stupéfix _!

* Le poulet tombe à la renverse dans la marmite trop grande pour lui et cesse tout mouvements *

Snape : Et toi !  
Sirius, innocent : Ouiiii ?

*Snape tend sa baguette et l'oblige à se transformer en poulet*

Snape : Comme ça tu arrêteras tes catastrophes ! Sale Cabot ! _SILENCIO_ !


	17. Quinoa

Quinoa.

Sirius : SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE ?!

Snape, poussant un soupir : Quoi ?

Sirius : C'est quooi çaaaa ?

Snape : Quinoa.

Sirius : Comment ça « c'est qui Noah ? » ?!

Snape : Mais non ! « Quinoa » !

Sirius, un sourcil levé : c'est du pareil au même non ? C'est quoi ?

Snape : Céréale colombienne.

Sirius : Si ! Senor !

Snape : Colombien, Black ! Pas mexicain !

Sirius : Amigo, where is my burito ?

Snape : Qui m'a foutu un débile pareil dans les pattes ?

Sirius : Quierres un tacos ?

Snape : C'est moi qui vais te mettre oun tacos !

Sirius,le regard lubrique : Brouuuuu oun tacos del senor ! Miam !

Snape : Black, ta gueule.

Sirius : Te amoooooooo TE ! Amoooooooooooooooooooooooooo !

Snape : En plus de te planter de continent, tu te plantes de langues !

Sirius,le regard toujours aussi lubrique : T'as qu'à me donner des cours particuliers !

* Se prend une grosse baffe derrière le crâne *

Sirius : Hum, et sinon, c'est quoi la quinoa... ?


	18. R Rose

**_Bien le bonsoir à vous chers gens! :)  
Tout le reste de l'alphabet a été écrit, malheureusement, une amie a gardé la feuille contenant la partie "S".  
Il va donc vous falloir attendre la fin des vacances pour avoir la suite, vous m'en voyez vraiment désolée.  
_**

**_A bientôt!  
Milla! :)_**

* * *

**Rose.**

Draco : Potter, c'est une blague j'espère ?

Harry : De quoi ?

Draco : J'ai reçu une rose rouge par Edwige ce matin.

Harry : Je n'ai rien envoyé.

Draco: Tu.

Harry : Je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi ! Ce matin je m'entraînais pour le match de Quidditch de samedi.

Draco: Potter ...

Harry : Quoi ?! Pourquoi je t'aurais envoyé une rose ?!

Draco : C'est la St Valentin !

Harry : Et alors ?! A ce que je sache, on se déteste coordialement, donc pas de raison que je t'envoie de roses.

Draco : C'était Edwige...

Harry: ...

_* Draco s'en va, la mine vexée, 2h plus tard, Harry voit revenir Edwige avec une rose pourpre à la patte et une beuglante de la part de sa meilleure amie qui explose dans la tour des Gryffondors*_

Beuglante de Hermione : HARRY POTTER ! ESPECE DE CRETIN SANS NOM ! VA T'EXCUSER TOUT DE SUITE AUPRES DE DRACO ! SINON LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ME PARLES DE TES SENTIMENTS POUR LUI JE T'ETTRIPE ! TU VOULAIS UN COUP DE POUCE ? JE T'EN AI DONNE UN, MAINTENANT TU BOUGES TES FESSES ! IDIOT !

_* Secoué, Harry prend la rose et va retrouver Draco qui se trouve être devant l'entrée de la salle commune*_

Harry : Euh...

Draco : J'ai tout entendu de la beuglante de Hermione.

Harry : Hum...Elle...elle a fort caractère.

Draco, moqueur : Il semblerait en effet.

Harry : ...Je...je t'aime...euh...tu veux toujours de la rose ?

Draco : Évidemment, débile !

_*Attire Harry contre lui et l'embrasse*_


	19. S Sado-masochisme

**Sado-masochisme.**

Sirius : Snape...qu'est ce que tu fous avec ces menottes... ?

Snape, avec un grand sourire pervers : Quelles menottes ?

Sirius : Éloignes toi de moi avec ces choses !

_Quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Snape s'approche l'air vicieux._

Sirius, déglutissant : ...Snape, je te jure, dégages !

Snape : _**Immobilus**_ !

_Sirius tombe raide au sol, Snape en profite pour l'attacher sur le lit. Il lance ensuite le contre sort qui rend à Sirius sa liverté de mouvement et de parole, bien qu'il soit attaché. Il sort un autre objet qui fait pâlir Sirius._

Sirius : Oh non on non Snape ! PAS CA !

Snape : Il faut punir le vilain cabot qui n'a pas mangé sa marmelade... !

_Snape grimpe sur le lit à quatre pattes après s'être dénudé, un sourire affamé collé sur son visage._

Sirius : C'était dégueulasse ton truc ! Je...SNAPE QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

_Le dit Snape a baissé le pantalon de Sirius et souffle sur la virilité de l'animagi avant de la prendre en bouche. Il lui donne un coup avec la cravache pour qu'il cesse de bouger._

Sirius : Han...Bordel, Snape...AIE ! Tu...HAN !

_Snape se redresse pour que son partenaire ne vienne pas de suite et s'en va._

Sirius, la voix aiguë : Severus ? SEV' !?  
Snape : Attends cabot, j'arrive. Soit patient.

Sirius, en marmonnant : Arrêtes de m'appeler cabot putain...

_Snape refait apparition avec une sorte de bandeau et un morceau de cuir avec une boule en mousse se situant au milieu._

Sirius : Putain...d'où tu sors tout ça ?!

Snape : Chuuuut...on ne parle pas sans mon autorisation darling...

_Il lui carresse la fierté, le faisant hoqueter et avant que Sirius ne gémisse, il lui met la boule en mousse dans la bouche et attache le cuir à l'arrière du crâne ainsi que le bandeau sur les yeux._

Snape, la voix devenue grondante par le désir : Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. A chaque mouvement de rebellion...tu auras la cravache...Sirius...

_L'ancien Serpentard caresse le torse du brun, le prépare et entre en lui d'un couo de rein puissant._

_Une heure plus tard, un cri de jouissance étouffé et un hurlement de plaisir retentissent dans l'appartement._

_Snape fait tout disparaître après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage sur eux._

Snape : Alors ?

Sirius, encore essoufflé par les acrobaties : Quand est-ce que tu refais de la marmelade ?

Snape, éberlué : Pourquoi ?

Sirius : SI tu me fais ça à chaque fois que je n'en manges pas, je veux bien en prendre tous les jours de ton horreur !

_Et oui, même les Alpha ont leurs moments de soumission... !_


	20. Table

**Table.**

_ Hahaha ! Draco laisses moi !

_ Non, non, non ! Reviens ici toi !

Le jeune couple courrait dans le manoir des Malefoy, réveillant chacun des tableaux à cause de leurs éclats de rire. Harry tenait dans sa main une cravache, gloussant comme une pucelle. Il avait trouvé l'engin en faisant le ménage. La cravache était soigneusement rangée dans les boîtes du blond sous le lit et sa découverte avait fait hurler de rire Harry qui ne s'attendait en rien à ce genre de penchant de de la part de Draco. Draco qui le rouge aux joues le poursuivait depuis désormais une heure dans toute la maison, il riait aussi malgré la gêne que lui procurait la situation.

_ Je vais t'attraper !

_ Noooooon ! Qu'ai-je donc fait par Merlin ?! Vas-tu me fouetter ? Dramatisa Harry faisant rire son petite ami qui eût du mal à respirer.

_ j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me cravache..., répondit-il sur un ton coquin et très sérieux après avoir réussit à récupérer un peu de souffle.

_ QUOI ?!

Le brun qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine se stoppa net, surpris par la phrase du blond qui le heurta de plein fouet. Ils chutèrent et se rattrapèrent de justesse à la table.

_ Pardon ? Redemanda Harry, les yeux exhorbités par la surprise.

_ Quoi ? Sourit Draco nonchalemment.

_ Tu es sérieux Draco ? Toi ? Un Malefoy ?!

_ Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas être dominant partout...

Draco s'était rapproché pour murmurer sensuellement cette dernière phrase à l'oreille de Harry qui prit la teinte rouge pivoine. La question du dominant ne s'était pas encore posée dans le couple puisque leur relation était plus que récente. En effet, ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois lors de leur sortie à l'Opéra, une semaine plutôt. Harry aurait juré que Draco se battrait corps et âme pour être au dessus et lui s'était su prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour gagner cette place aussi. L'information fit sa place dans son cerveau encore sous le choc et un sourire en coin apparut lentement sur son visage. Il donna un coup de bassin pour échanger les places et allongea son petit ami sur la table après avoir tout bousculé. Il laissa tomber la cravache sur la table et caressa sensuellement le torse du blond qui ferma les yeux pour mieux goûter les sensations qui lui étaient offertes.

_ La table est solide ? Fit Harry.

_ Cinq cent d'âge et toujours sur pieds. Je pense qu'on peut dire que oui.

_ Parfait.

Harry embrassa Draco passionnément avant de s'attaquer au reste du corps offert sous ses yeux. La vieille table des Malefoy en avait vu passer des choses voire aussi intimes que ce qu'ils firent, mais ce qu'elle vit se jour là avait dépassé le domaine de l'entendement et aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les positions de l'acte sexuel moldue...


	21. Ustensiles

**Ustensiles.**

Sirius : Snape ?!

Snape : Oui ?

Sirius : Où as tu mit la cuillère en bois ?

Snape : Dans le tiroir à côté de l'évier.

_Deux minutes plus tard._

Sirius : Snnaaaape ?!

Snape, sentant sa patience commencer à s'élimer : Oui ?

Sirius : La louche ?

Snape : Tiroir de gauche.

_Trois minutes passent._

Sirius : Snaaaaaape ?!

Snape, à bout : QUOI ?!

Sirius : Le couteau à viande ?

Snape : Bordel, tu vas faire tous les ustensiles un par un BLACK ?!

Sirius, avec une bouille d'ange : Pourquoi tu t'énerves Sev' ?

Snape : On déménage demain Sirius ! Tu ne vas pas ranger les ustensiles un par un par Mer...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_Vient de rentrer dans la cuisine et fat face à la scène devant lui._

Snape : SIRIUS !

Sirius, d'une toute petite voix : Ouiiiii ?

Snape : ON AVAIT DIT : PLUS DE CUISINE POUR TOI ! DONNES MOI CA !

Sirius, dans un élan de courage : Non ! Je m'insurge ! Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! AAAAAH TAÏO !

_Il prend la fuite, poursuivit par Snape qui décidément se laisse aller facilement aux défis depuis que Sirius est son petit ami..._


	22. Videur

Videur.

Harry : Videur ?! Ron ?!

Draco : Videur de lessive ?!

Ginny : Vide vaisselle ?

Fred : Vide inter-sidéral ?!

Georges : Vide joie ?

Hermione : Non Georges, ça, c'est « du-con-lajoie » ! Vide bourses ?

Tous : BEURK ! HERMIONE !

Hermione, haussant les épaules : C'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal placé.

Ginny : Videur de bouteille.

Molly : Pas loin !

Harry : Videur de frigo ?

Hermione et Molly : S'il était payé pour ça, il serait riche !

Molly : Mais non.

Fred et Georges : Vide ordure !

Tous : Vide...vide...vide...* cherchent µ 

Molly : Videur de boîte de nuit ! 

Draco : Non ?! Sérieux ?! Hahaha ! Ils vont le payer en alcool ! 

Harry : Il va enflammer la piste ! 

Fred et Georges : Ou le cul des danseurs ! 

Molly : Les garçons ! Langage ! 

Fred : Maman, tu as l'esprit mal placé... 

Georges : On parlait de piment brûlant qu'il aurait pu placer dans leurs caleçons ! 

Fred et Georges : A quoi tu pensais voyons ?! *clin d'oeil à leur mère*


	23. Wasabi

**Wasabi.**

Snape : Allez Sirius ! Ne fais pas l'enfant !

Sirius : Non ! C'est très bon nature tes sushis !

Snape : Rho allez, goûtes !

Sirius : Je ne crains rien hein...tu es sûr ?

Snape en soupirant : Et c'est toi le Gryffondor !

Sirius en marmottant : Faut dire qu'avec ce que tu m'as fait bouffer les dernières fois, je suis plutôt

guérie...courageux mais pas téméraire...

Snape : Mais pourquoi tu doutes enfin ?!

Sirius : Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un arrière goût de marmelade...

Snape : Ca pique un peu, mais c'est bon, tu verras.

Sirius : Mouais...

…

Snape : NON ! N'en mets pas aut...trop tard...Serveur ?

Sirius passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pour rester bloquer sur du rouge foncé.

Serveur : Oui.

Snape : Quatre bouteille de lait et deux baguettes de pain s'il vous plaît.

_Le serveur jette un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui s'étouffe et pleure._

Serveur : Premier Wasabi ?

Snape : Oui.

Serveur : J'apporte ça de suite.

_Après que le serveur ait apporté le tout._

Sirius : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Snape : Tiens, le lait.

_Se prend un regard noir de Sirius qui est toujours aussi rouge et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps en toussant. Il avale trois des quatre bouteilles et mange la moitié des pains ramenés._

Sirius : A bout de souffle : Plus jamais je te fais confiance en ce qui concerne la bouffe ! Pû JAMEY !

Snape : Je t'aime ?

Sirius : PU JAMEY !


	24. X

**X.**

Sirius : Snape...que fais-tu sur...cet...engin ?

Snape : C'est un ordinateur Sirius.

Sirius : D'accord...et... ?

Snape, le visage tourné vers Sirius derrière lui : Je suis en train de chercher un mot en X sur Internet.

Sirius, rouge : Euh...tu...tu devrais...euh...quitter cette page...Sev'...

Snape, toujours tourné vers Sirius : pourquoi veux-tu que...

HAN... HAN... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

_Les deux hommes pâlissent._

Snape : Oui...je crois qu'il vaut mieux...

_Il se retourne vers l'ordinateur._

Snape : OH PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CA ?!

Sirius, la tête sur le côté, sourcil froncé : Il semblerait que ce soit un vagin en gros plan.

Snape éteignant violemment l'ordi pour fuir les images : je ne me sens pas bien là...Sirius... ?

Sirius : Je t'avais prévenu. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Snape : Embrasses moi. Montres moi ta queue. Fais quelque chose, mais DEBARASSES MOI DE CETTE VISION D'HORREUR !

Sirius : Film X mon chou. Ca t'apprendra à rechercher tout et n'importe quoi ! Mais...tu dois

vraiment être mal pour être aussi cru Snape...

Snape : Tagueule et baises moi !

Sirius : Qu'est ce que je disais...

Snape : VIOLES MOI !

Sirius : Ce n'est plus du viol si nous sommes tous les deux consentant...

_Il s'approche de Severus, leurs visages sont séparés que par quelques millimètres._

Sirius : Tu devrais regarder du X plus souvent Sev'...

_Le plaque sur le siège et l'embrasse sauvagement._


	25. Yak

**Yak.**

_Sirius arrive en plein salon avec un kayak sur le dos._

Snape : Qu'est ce que tu fous Black ?

Sirius : Tu m'as demandé un kayak, non ? Ben je suis allé te l'acheter !

Snape : Mais non ! PAS DU KAYAK CRETIN ! Du _**POIL**_ de _**YAK**_ !

Sirius : C'est pas ça, donc ?

Snape : NON !

Sirius : Oups...'fais chier, j'ai dépensé dix gallions pour cette merde !

Snape : Dix g...TU VEUX NOUS RUINER ?!

Sirius, boudant : Ca va ! Je voulais le meilleur pour te faire plaisir !

Snape, palmface, soupire : Des fois, je me demande comment je fais pour supporter ça tous les

jours...

Sirius, plein d'espoir : Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Snape : Ouais, quelque chose comme ça..., allez, viens.

Sirius : Intrigué : Où ça ?

Snape : Tester cette chose que tu appelles Kayak...


	26. Z

_**C'est avec ce petit Z que ce termine cette fiction!**_

_**J'espère que vous aurez passé de bons moments en la lisant.  
Si vous avez des idées du genre pour écrire des trucs drôles, courts et sympas, je suis preneuse! :)**_

_**A bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions!**_

_**Milla.**_

* * *

**Z.**

Sirius : ZAPETIT !

Snape : Merci, toi aussi...attends. C'est pas l'heure de manger là ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?!

Sirius : Pas Sapétit ! _Zapétit_ ! La marque !

Snape : Oh ! C'est vrai, suis-je bête ! Sirius, c'est quoi ces conneries?!

Sirius : Mais lààààààààààà ! Regardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees !

Snape : ...ça va tout changer à ma vie...

Sirius : Inculte !

Snape : Débile !

Sirius : Chauve-souris !

Snape : Cabot !

Sirius : Chéri ?

Snape : Sirius ?

Sirius : Je t'aime.

Snape, soupirant : Tais-toi et embrasses moi...


End file.
